To Love My Bonded
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Companion piece for Illusions Trilogy. Ratchet, Skyfire, Mirage and Sunstreaker try to do their best for their girls Rose, Jade, Zaru and Leiana on Valentine's Day. Can they do it? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

To Love My Bonded

by Zaru

Summary: The guys get together to figure what to do for Valentine's Day for their bonded femmes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. It was created by Hasbro. Characters from Transformers movie are also not mine. I do not own Jade Rivers either. She was created by Icarian Angel Wings, used with her blessings. I own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Leiana Lopez belonging to Ninjalala with blessings or Rose Connelly who belongs to Blackwing Rose, also with blessings. _Club Kunoichi_ mentioned in here is MINE.

A/n: I thank you all for reading my fanfic _Illusions of Love _so far. It is a story I continually enjoy writing. This is a companion piece that is here for the future of my story _Illusions of Love._ I hope you enjoy this collection of oneshots depicting the romance and love between the Autobots and their human bonded on Valentine's Day.

Prologue: To Plan a Perfect Valentine's

-------------

They were in trouble. Indeed they were. The four Autobot mechs were dumbfounded by exactly what they should do. Why must this day happen? Why did Earth have this tradition exactly? But of course there was a reasonable explanation. It was the one day a year where one could show how much they care for their loved ones, even though it was shown all year long. But it was a day truly made for love. And the Autobots didn't know how to celebrate Valentine's Day with their bonded femmes.

Sunstreaker sat down in a nearby chair holding a mech hand-sized mirror to gaze at himself. He smiled at the gorgeous creature staring back at him, his new paintjob shining against the base lights. _Yes. Look at that handsome mech staring back at me. Who are you, sexy? Me? Is that what you said? Oh you flatter me too much._ He grinned to himself for a moment before his thoughts lingered elsewhere. _Leiana._ His Leiana. Lala. His spark partner. His bonded. The human he was meant to be with. How could he forget why he was with the other mechs? They were there to contemplate on the Earthling's holiday known as Valentine's Day. And he was kind of stuck on what to do for her. He only sighed silently but kept staring at himself in the mirror.

Ratchet stared over at the young yellow mech, optic ridge raised with a need to roll his optics. _I don't understand how younglings can continue to gaze at themselves in a piece of glass for so long. _But right now, he wasn't too concerned with the self-absored mech. He was more concerned with Rose. He loved Rose. Truly he did with all his spark. But there was something more he could do with her. To show her how much he loved her. How much he cared for her. To prove that he would protect her until his very spark diminished. That left him in deep thought.

Skyfire was a in jam. What exactly could he do for Jade on this day? Valentine's Day was only a couple days away and he nor the other Autobots bonded with human femmes could think of a way to celebrate it with them. It was definitely a jam they were in. He had done research on what human males did for their femmes on Valentine's but he didn't know specificially what he could possibly do for Jade. The more he thought about it, the more his CPU hurt. _This is harder than I thought it would be. Why must humans make this day seem complicated?_

Mirage just stared between the three other mechs in the room with him. He was more at ease than Ratchet and Skyfire. Probably more than Sunstreaker as well. There was nothing for him to worry about. Earlier in the week, he had spoken with Zaru about Valentine's Day. She had given him some information on the day that he kept away in his CPU. Having discussed it already with her, she told him she didn't really expect anything on Valentine's Day since she never celebrated it with anybody anyways. _But she _must_ at least expect a little something. I can't just leave her hanging though. _He smiled to himself. _I love her so much. She needs to have this day as special as I can give it for her._ Soon, he was taken from his thoughts by Ratchet.

Ratchet was getting irritated by the silence in the Lounge area of the base. Someone had to speak up. He guessed it should be him.

"Any ideas?" He had to ask. The other Autobots looked up at the medic, their looks answering his question. "Guess not."

"What should we do for them? After all, from what I researched about human femmes, this is a special day for them." Skyfire stated, one gigantic hand resting against the wall, ankles crossed.

Sunstreaker stopped peering in the mirror. "Valentine's Day _is_ special for human femmes. They expect their mates to do at least _something_ for them."

"Like what?" Skyfire asked. Even though he was the best scientist on Cybertron, he was still as bewildered as ever on Earth customs such as Valentine's.

Mirage shrugged. "Well, Zaru told me that femmes love getting flowers and candy on Valentine's Day. Especially this...chocolate." He had to find the word she used. It was a strange word to him, yet humans were strange anyways to the Cybertonians.

Ratchet nodded. "I've heard of this chocolate you speak of. According to Mikaela, chocolate is a delicacy most humans find they can't live without. And with researching chocolate, I've come up with some rather interesting data on it."

"What data, Hatchet?" Sunstreaker asked, optics averting to the mirror every so often.

The medic growled. "Quit calling me that, you twin terror! Or I'll show you what my saw can really do." He pulled out his saw for backup to show the yellow Lamborghini twin he wasn't kidding.

"Ratchet, please calm yourself." Mirage sighed heavily, face resting in the palm of his hand. "We have no time to mess around."

"Mirage is right." Skyfire answered. "There has to be something we can do."

Sunstreaker glanced between the three older mechs. "Did any of the girls mention _anything_ about what they liked to do on Valentine's?"

"Zaru didn't tell me much. Like I said, she never celebrated with anybody really except when she was younger." He sighed. "I really want to make a perfect day for her. She deserves it after everything that's been going on."

"All the femmes do. They've been there for us through dented armor and Decepticon attacks. Done so much for us. And the least we can do for them is make the day that's all about them."

"That's how the music is played, Skyfire." Sunstreaker smirked taking an expression he heard from Rose once.

Suddenly, Skyfire gasped. He had a great idea. "Um, I got to go now. I have some sort of an idea for Jade." Quickly, he ran out of the Lounge area, the double doors hissing closed behind him.

"Well, that certainly was bloody fast." Ratchet stated, folding his arms across his chest plate.

Mirage raised an optic ridge. "Did you just say 'Bloody fast'?"

The medic looked over. "What?"

"You're spending too much time around Rose." He commented.

Ratchet shrugged. "She is my spark partner and bonded after all. Why wouldn't I?"

"That's no surprise." The Lamborghini grinned.

The chief medical officer glanced over at Sunstreaker. _Surprise! That's it!_ "I got it! I will see you later, my friends." He nodded before heading away leaving Sunstreaker and Mirage.

The blue spy mech just shrugged. "Wonder what that was about?"

"Don't know." Sunstreaker just continued gazing at himself in the mirror.

Mirage sighed. _Why must I be left alone with this irritating youngling?_

-----------------------------------------------

Zaru was just finished getting ready to go to work. She had much inventory and work to do and it needed to be done before the club opened that night. Sighing, she grabbed her bag, cell phone and comwatch.

"Open direct link to Barricade."

She heard a beep and static before a grumpy voice answered.

"_What do you want?_"

"Geez, Barricade, it's the afternoon. What were you doing still being in recharge?"

"_Ugh. If you must know, femme, I was on patrol last night until late this morning. I have a right to recharge._"

She swore she heard a growl coming from him. "Okay. Well, stay out of recharge until you take me to work."

"_Why am _I_ taking you to work?_" He growled.

"Because you love me." She teased.

"_I, in no way, love you, human. At least not like that._" She giggled.

"But, seriously though, Barricade, Mirage is busy today so he can't take me. Can you please?" She begged.

There was a pause before Barricade gave in. "_Fine. But that stupid spy is picking you up._"

"Great. Be here in around 10 to 15 minutes. Direct link terminate." When she heard a satisfying beep, she smiled. _That Barricade._

"Heading off to your work, Zaru?" She heard a deep, smooth voice from down the hallway and she smiled.

"Hey, Skyfire, what's up?" The young woman pulled out her ponytail and grabbed a hairbrush from her bag to brush her now green hair that was fading away into her natural auburn color.

The large white mech halted in front of her and rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something before you leave."

Her eyes blinked in question. "What's up?"

He smiled as he reached down a hand to allow her to climb on. "Hop aboard. We have much to discuss."

She rolled her eyes and climbed onto his hand and he headed away toward his lab area to speak privately to her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet didn't know who he could speak to. He wanted to get a little more information regarding Rose and Valentine's and Zaru seemed to be the one to speak of it to but Skyfire already beat him to it. Sighing, he headed down the hall and felt something small and soft collide with his leg.

"Oompf!" He heard a familiar feminine voice. "Bloody hell!"

The neon medic chuckled as he looked down to see his bonded shrugging off the collision.

"Pleasant afternoon, my English Rose." His optics softened at the sight of her. He just wanted to hold her close to his spark for the rest of his life.

Rose glanced up at Ratchet, a smile spreading across her face. Her eyes, mixed with blue and gray, just sparkled as they smiled up at him.

"'Ello, Ratch. How are you doing this afternoon, love?" She reached out to rest a hand against the cool metal of his leg armor.

"I am fine. How are you, Rose?"

"Even better now that I've ran into you, Ratchet." Both laughed.

He couldn't help but scoop her up in his hand and hold her close to him. "I love you so much." He whispered.

The red headed English woman couldn't help but nuzzle her cheek against him. "I love you, too, love."

Ratchet surely didn't want to let her go. That was for sure. But he knew he had to find one of the other human femmes so he could get something planned for Rose and him.

"As much as I hate to do this, darling, I must leave you for now."

"Oh?" She looked up at him. "Is something the matter?" Now she was a little concerned.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just need to speak with someone and then you and I can have a little time to ourselves today."

Her face fell. "I'm sorry, love. I thought I told you. I'm going to work with Zaru today. We have to get inventory and I have to update the club's books. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Do you need a ride?"

She smirked. "Sure. But as long as you don't take too long."

"Don't worry, I won't. Just wait here and I'll be back before you know it." He set her on the floor gently before turning and heading toward the human quarters.

Rose adjusted her black corset and red plaid skirt before Zaru ran out of Skyfire's lab and toward her.

"Hey, Rose! Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, but Ratchet's giving me a ride so I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." Zaru shrugged.

They continued talking until Barricade walked up, optics dimmed as though still tired from awakening.

"Are you ready?" He asked annoyed.

Zaru laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Come on. Let's go, big guy." She waved to Rose as Barricade transformed and they headed out of the base.

--------------------------------------

Ratchet caught up with Leiana as she walked out of the human's kitchen. Her dark hair was disheveled and her pajama bottoms with her white tank was wrinkled from the tossing and turning in her bed.

"Leiana, thank Primus I found you!" He sighed in relief, but raised ridges in confusion as he saw her wearing her sleepwear. "Did you just wake up?"

"Huh, Ratchet? Oh I'm sorry. Yeah. I just woke up. Sunny-boy kept me awake most of the night so I'm still pretty tired. Not to mention I have to go to class today in a couple hours."

"I see." He nodded. "Well, do you think you could spare a few moments of your time before you get yourself ready for the day?"

Leiana blinked and looked up seeing the begging in his optics. _I wonder what's wrong._ "Is everything okay, Ratchet? You seem a little undone."

"I just need to speak with you...about a certain thing."

"A thing?" She wondered.

"A certain day..." He trailed off hoping she would get it.

"Oh." She murmured. Then it came to her. "Oh! You mean Valentine's?"

"Yes!" He was relieved.

"Sure. We can talk."

"Great." He quickly picked her up and headed toward the closest area in the base.

----------------------------------

Rose tapped her foot waiting for Ratchet. It had been almost 20 minutes and she was getting a little irritated. Not to mention impatient.

"Where the bloody hell is he? He said he wouldn't be long."

Finally, she heard the heavy footsteps of her bonded approaching. "Hey! Where the bloody hell were you? It's been almost 20 minutes now since I've stood here waiting!" She growled, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry. Time passes too quickly while in a conversation. Please forgive me." He reached down a hand and she sighed.

"I'll forgive you as long as you bloody move it! I'm already late for work as is."

---------------------------------

Mirage and Sunstreaker were walking down the hall. They both needed help. There was still no ideas striking in their CPUs with their current situation. Finally, help arrived in the form of a just showered Leiana and a currently arrived Jade from college. Both mechs smirked at each other before rushing forward and grabbing both girls. Mirage scooped up Leiana quickly and Sunstreaker grabbed Jade with both hands, heading off in different directions. To say, both girls were in shock at what just happened.

----------------------------------

Jade was still in shock at Sunstreaker stampeding at her and then running off with her to another part of the base. She couldn't believe it. But finally, she found her voice and stopped him.

"Yo, Sunstreaker! What's going on here?" She shouted.

Sunstreaker slowed down, finally heeling. "I need a favor."

"What favor?" Now, she was very interested in what he wanted.

----------------------------------

Leiana tapped her foot, arms folded across her chest as she stood in Mirage's hand. Not even a moment ago, he picked her up and ran with her across the base for no reason whatsoever. Now, she wanted answers.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Sorry." Mirage cleared his processor. "But I needed you."

"Needed me? I'm not your bonded, Mirage. You can't just snatch me up anytime you deem fit and run away with me! What's your damage?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I need to ask you about Valentine's."

"Say what?" _Ah. So he needed to ask about Valentine's huh? Probably is like Ratchet and can't think of anything for Zaru._ "Okay. What's up?"

----------------------------------

The day was almost done. Sunstreaker, Ratchet, Mirage and Skyfire met up with each other again and discussed their plans for the girls.

"Ah, so that's what you are going to do for your bonded, Ratchet? Good for you. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Mirage patted his friend's shoulder.

"And the idea Leiana helped you come up with seems perfect for Zaru." He commented.

Mirage nodded. "Yeah. I'm hoping this will be a day she will never forget."

"I know my plans for Jade and I will be great. I just know it in my spark." Skyfire smiled.

"I got the greatest idea for me and Lala! I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Sunstreaker rubbed his hands together mischeivously. "I can't wait."

The other three mechs shrugged and shook their heads.

It definitely was going to be a Valentine's these girls would never forget.

TBC...

A/n: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this prologue. I thought it'd be fun to do! Well, hope you review! And stay tuned for the Valentine's dates between the mechs and their bonded. ^^

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	2. Rose x Ratchet's Valentine's Day

To Love My Bonded

by Zaru

**Summary**: Ratchet's plans for Rose on Valentine's.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. It was created by Hasbro. Characters from Transformers movie are also not mine. I do not own Jade Rivers either. She was created by Icarian Angel Wings, used with her blessings. I own Zaru Kiys. I do not own Leiana Lopez belonging to Ninjalala with blessings or Rose Connelly who belongs to Blackwing Rose, also with blessings. _Club Kunoichi_ mentioned in here is MINE. Also, any songs mentioned/shown in this story is not mine. They belong to their singers/songwriters/creators. XD

**Songs:** _Can't Help Falling In Love _by Elvis Presley

**A/n**: Been awhile since I updated this. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this, Rose! It's just for you! Short, but sweet.

**Chapter 1**: Ratchet x Rose's Valentine

-------------

She held the paper in her hand tightly as she sat waiting at the table provided for her outside overlooking the ocean. It contained directions from Ratchet about where to meet him for the evening.

It was her first Valentine's with Ratchet and she was rather anxious about it. Rose had no idea what kind of plans a giant mech could make for a human female, but it would be interesting to find out. And the paper in her hand made her wonder even more about what he could plan outside.

Earlier that day, it was hand delivered by her guardian surprisingly. Although Blurr was rather quick about it, walking up to her and dropping it down to her so he could take off. She figured he was in a rush or something. The gothic woman made a mental note to see what was up with him at that time.

After Blurr left, she opened the small paper revealing the directions. Upon reading them, she realized the location of their meeting was the Lookout where the group always went for relaxation and composure. But this time, she was alone sitting at a table setup with candlelight and a full moon overhead with a dazzling view of the dark ocean.

The woman checked her watch. It was a little after eight, past the time Ratchet stated in the note he would be there. Sighing heavily, Rose rested her chin on her hand, eyes glancing over the ocean. It was so calm and peaceful. _A decent place to woo a female._ She laughed a little while listening to hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming near.

"Is there something funny, my love?" Ratchet's voice took away the stone silence.

Looking up, she smiled. "You're lucky I love you, love."

Ratchet stood in his bipedal mode, metal hands on his hips. "Why am I so lucky?"

"Because you are over ten minutes late." She scolded him. Standing she then asked, "Why are you late anyways?"

"I got caught up in some maintenance on Blurr." He shrugged.

Rose gasped. "Oh, dear! Is he okay?" She filled with slight concern over her guardian. When she had seen him, he was fine. Rushing, but fine.

"Blurr got injured during his training with Ironhide and Wheeljack just this afternoon."

"So, that's why he was in a hurry, love? Because he had training with them?" The medic nodded and she smiled. _At least that mystery is solved._

Ratchet took a quick moment to transform into his alt mode, the yellow rave hummer. A few seconds later, he emerged from the driver side, the holoform stepping out in a black suit and shoes, a white long-sleeve button-up shirt and black bow tie.

Rose's eyes widened in astonishment. He was the most handsome she had ever seen him wearing formal wear. She reached up to wipe away a tiny bit of drool located at the corner of her mouth.

"W-Wow! You look amazing!" The redhead gazed deeply into his steel blue eyes.

He stepped forward, hands resting on her hips while smiling lovingly down at her. "And you always look gorgeous." His eyes drank in the sight of her strapless, crimson dress. He saw it flew gently along the breeze giving him an inviting view of her long, shapely legs. Red heels completed the ensemble bringing her hear his height.

She blushed faintly. "You're just saying that."

"If I was just saying that, then why am I with you?" He questioned.

"Because we're spark bonded." She replied.

"That, yes. But I say it because I love you and I mean it." Ratchet whispered as his lips made their way toward her own.

Her eyes felt heavy as he neared. His kiss was close. So _very close..._

The spark between them exploded as he kissed her so passionately. She loved feeling him against her, crushing together in desire. Her arms encircled his neck as her blood boiled, her body heating from excitement.

The kiss ended abruptly much to her disappointment.

"Bloody hell! Why'd you stop? I was enjoying that!" Her blue-grey eyes narrowed in false anger.

Ratchet chuckled and removed her arms from around his neck gently.

"Let's save our passion. We have the entire evening ahead of us." Kissing her hand, he moved away, treading to his alt mode.

"What are you doing, love?" She wondered.

"Sit at the table and you will know."

In joy, she walked back to the table in fast-paced steps, seating herself, back to the ocean.

He moved thoroughly in the back as he gathered a few containers, putting them in a small box to carry. Checking that everything was there, he moved swiftly, jumping down and heading back over to his spark mate.

Rose's eyes twinkled. "What do you have here, love?"

"An entire meal that I hope you will enjoy." Grabbing each container, he opened it revealing a variety of foods that looked like they came from a fancy restaurant.

"Oh, Ratch! It all smells so delicious!"

He smiled and motioned for her to enjoy. "Please, help yourself. I'm sure you will enjoy the taste."

Grabbing a fork he provided, she dove into the first container revealing crabmeat roll-ups. The taste amazed her. It was a simple, yet very appetizing dish. Next was the Chicken Cordon Bleu. Her eyes closed, relishing the taste of the chicken, swiss cheese and ham sauteed and breaded together. It got her hooked immediately. While eating, Ratchet poured her a simple glass of the finest wine he could get. She felt overjoyed at these things he was doing for her. It almost made her want to cry.

Time flew by and after a dessert of blueberry pie, she was full. It was the best thing she ever tasted. How he came up with all those delicious dishes, she'd never know. Patting her stomach lightly, she gripped his hand in hers.

"Love, that was delicious! I don't think anything could top what I just ate tonight!" A small burp escaped and she covered her mouth, giggling.

"Excuse me."

"You're excused." He shook his head. "I guess that's also a way to say you've enjoyed the meal." A laugh escaped.

"Yeah, I guess so." Her cheeks flushed.

"Well, now that you have finished your meal, I have another surprise for you."

Her eyes blinked. "There's more?"

"Indeed." Rising, the shaggy, brown-haired man made his way back to the hummer pulling something else out of the back.

_How did he store all that?_ It was quite a mystery in itself how he was able to hold a full meal and more. _Must be some hidden compartments I don't know about._

The medic returned shortly after. Her eyes rested on some flowers in one hand a black, velvet box in the other.

"Oh, Ratch!" She said. "You didn't have to do all this!"

He bent down on one knee, holding up the flowers and box for her to take.

"You deserve it. All of it, my English Rose, and more." The blue eyes he saw with shimmered in delight.

Taking the flowers, she noticed they were red roses. "This aroma! A sweet scent!" She sniffed the delicate flowers.

Ratchet took a hand and held it palm up. "But not as sweet as your scent. Yours is much more appealing than any earth flower." In the palm, he set the box down. "And now for this gift."

Eyes twinkling merrily, she asked, "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Long, manicured fingers proceeded to open the box. What she saw took her breath away.

Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. The jewel, so clear and well-rounded, was like nothing she had seen before. _Round like a pearl, but it's not a pearl._

"R-Ratchet."

"Yes, my darling?"

"What? How?" It made her speechless for the moment.

"Zaru." Was his only reply.

"She got this?"

"Sort of. Mirage and her accompanied me to a jewelry location where I wanted to find you the perfect ring. And I did." He explained.

She was dumbfounded now. _How did he pay for this though?_ "How did you buy this?"

"Zaru paid the monies for it as a gift."

_That was so sweet of her to help Ratchet do this. I really need to find a way to help repay her._ Rose smiled warmly. "It's the most gorgeous ring ever!" Then, she remembered the jewel. "But I've never seen this kind of jewel before. It's so clear and round. What is it?"

The chief medical officer rose off his knee, pulling up his chair to sit across from her. "That jewel is called a cryzantanite. It is the rarest kind of jewel found on Cybertron." He explained. "Just like you are my rare jewel."

Rose's eyes watered. "Oh, Ratch! I just love it! It's so beautiful!" Long arms gathered tightly around his neck. "Thank you so much!" The tears strolled down her cheeks.

His eyes closed loving how happy his spark mate was. When he thought of the first time he met her, his spark pulsed. Seeing those stormy eyes looking up at him after saving her for the first time, he knew right then she was his. Although he didn't accept it at first, he gradually accepted being with her.

Pulling away, they shared a long, sweet kiss, lips perched against one another.

The heat she felt earlier wanted to rise, but the coolness of his touch helped sooth it down. Never in her life had she wanted anybody as much as she wanted him. With him, her heart beat slower and faster at the same time. When he looked at her, she felt like they were the only beings in the world.

The feelings they held for one another was like a never-ending flame. It would continuously burn for as long as they loved one another.

The kiss ended slowly leaving Rose wanting more. But Ratchet had other plans.

Standing, he pulled her with him, moving away from the table. Her body pressed flush against his as they started swaying from side-to-side, music faintly playing from Ratchet's cab.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I cant help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I cant help falling in love with you_

Blue gazed lovingly into blue-grey before Rose rested her head on his shoulder with his arms locked around her waist. He fingered the silky-like dress wanting nothing more than to feel her skin instead. But he would have to make do for the time being as he was really enjoying her in his arms.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I cant help falling in love with you_

As the music played on, she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Ratchet."

He nuzzled the top of her head with his nose. "For what?"

"For this evening. I've never been as blessed as I am this very moment."

Ratchet's lips grazed her hair softly. "I love you." He whispered, words murmured.

"Mm. I love you." She responded sleepily.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my English Rose."

Lifting her head, her own lips kissed his chin. "Happy Valentine's Day, my dear Ratchet." And laid her head back down.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I cant help falling in love with you_

_For I cant help falling in love with you_

They continued dancing the rest of the evening, a full moon illuminating their every move while the sound of the waves crashed against the rocky cliff.

FIN

**A/n:** So, did you like it, Rose? Hope you did! And I'm hope this helped make you feel a lot better! XD

Sweet Mech (Day) Dreams,

Zaru


End file.
